


My Gift

by Kazimir



Category: The Gift (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Cross-Generational Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't expect to ever meet someone like Gordo, and you really didn't expect to become so close to him, but it happened, and despite all his quirks and troubles, you had no intention of abandoning him when things got tough...er</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just came home a few minutes ago from watching this movie, and since the first time I saw the trailer I knew I'd end up writing something like this about the poor, lovely puppy of a man that is Gordo. I don't expect a ton a ton of views or anything, usually single movies don't have large fanbases, but hey, I felt the need to write it, so here I am.

   It wasn't an unusual day, at least not yet, you had walked down to that little coffee shop that you lived close to and had gotten into a habit of visiting whenever you had time in the last few days since you moved to this new town, and were eating that treat that you were sure you couldn't live without giving into every little while. After a few minutes you couldn't help but notice your eyes flicker to a man a few tables away from you repeatedly. He wasn't especially unusual, besides seeming a bit nervous. He looked to be in his 40s (though his constantly-worried expression aged his face a bit, in your opinion) and had somewhat shaggy brown hair and big deer-in-headlight brown eyes. Something about this man made you feel almost... bad for him, really. Something about his sad eyes and uneasy hands holding his drink made you want to talk to him, maybe find out what it was that was troubling him.

   Making sure to do it before your sudden confidence left you, you slowly got uo from your seat and walked towards the chair directly across from him. It was only a few steps away, but the man only seemed to notice you right as you sat down. He looked just short of terrified for a moment before plastering on an awkward smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters ;-; The first two chapters were basically just introductions, I promise that the next few will (probably) be longer.

   After realizing how absurd you must have looked, a high school girl sitting across from a 40 year old man she had never before met, you couldn't help but get a bit nervous yourself. You stuttered a bit while introducing yourself and saw that your hand was far from steady when you presented it for him to shake, but surprisingly, this seemed to put the man at ease- albeit not entirely. After giving him your name the man made himself known as Gordon, before clumsily stammering that you could just call him 'Gordo' if you wanted to. After a minute of silence you thought it best to just get what you sat down for over with.

   "I was just wondering..." You tried to find the best way of wording your question, and decided to keep it simple. "How are you doing?" His eyes flickered around the room, not quite able to meet yours for more than a few seconds at a time. You really couldn't tell whether he was confused about why a stranger would walk up to him in public and start interrogating him, or delighted that someone cared enough about him to come out of nowhere and inquire about his emotions. His response led you to the conclusion that he was probably caught in the middle of these two feelings, but leaned more towards the gracious side.

   "Well, I... I uh- Fine, I'm doing fine.... can't complain, y'know?" He smiled once again, although this smile wasn't at all like the first one, it was a bit more timid, but it much more sincere. By the looks of it, it seemed to you like he was about to ask a question you weren't quite ready for, like 'why do you ask?' or 'why are you sitting across from someone who you've never met and who is at least 20 years older than you and asking them about their feelings?', but, luckily, the man seemed to be more than content, and in fact somewhat pleased, with your company. He _needed_  someone to talk to, you guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

After some small talk about this and that in order to break the ice a little and maybe calm the man down a bit (which only half-worked) you felt the urge to learn a bit more about Gordo. That was easier said than done, though, since for the time being, the concern of asking the wrong question and troubling your new friend further seemed to be forever looming in your mind. You decided that it would be best to start small. Deep, personal questions probably wouldn't sit well with a man like this, you couldn't imagine what subjects that make your average-Joe break eye contact and bit their lip (out of anger, shame, sadness or all 3) would do to a man as timid as Gordo. So, you asked the easiest question that came to mind at that very moment.

"Have you lived in this city for a long time" 

You couldn't imagine an answer like "born and raised" or "I moved here 10 years ago" upsetting someone very much, and besides, after moving there not too long ago you certainly could have used some advice from a long-time resident. As luck would have it, your question was answered without and ounce of (extra) visible discomfort.

"Oh yeah, I've basically lived around here since I was born" His following inquiry was much more tense than his answer had been. "W-what about you? Did you move here recently? You don't really seem familiar, and I'm usually pretty good at remembering people and things like that, so I was just wondering... You just don't really seem like you're from around..." Probably sensing himself beginning to ramble, Gordo cut himself abruptly and broke eye contact with you out of embarassment. He gently fiddled with his hands on the table while he waited for your answer. You were surprised to realize that you were actually starting to find his nervousness rather cute, and had to force that thought out of your head for a moment in order to properly form a response. You quickly explained the circumstances that brought you and your family from your former place of residents to this nice little city, not without catching yourself stutter a reasonable amount of times. You just hoped that he didn't notice it as well.

By the end of your little story, you were almost sure that he did in fact notice your more-than-a-few nervous mumbles and stutters, but it seemed to have actually made him more comfortable in your presence, so you didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as you did a few seconds before. 

After a moment of silence, you instincively glanced at the clock on the store wall. You were amazed to see that you had been talking for nearly an hour. You had told your family where you were going before you left, so you knew that they'd begin to worry if you were gone for too long. You quickly explained this to Gordo and, although he looked fairly disappointed, he seemed to understand. Before leaving you decided to write down your phone number for him, thinking that you'd like to talk to him again another time. You had no idea what you were getting into.


End file.
